Dance Away
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: “I choose you.” She muttered, pulling herself flush against him. She could have stayed there forever, and to know that she could… well, her heart literally thumping.


**Dance Away**

_Summary: "I choose you." She muttered, pulling herself flush against him. She could have stayed there forever, and to know that she could… well, her heart literally thumping._

Note: There is three P.O.V in this story. You will probably have figured out what they are by the end of this chapter. If you don't, you can always ask me. And I'd also like to chat about the updating frequency. I will update this roughly every week, or two.

* * *

Chapter 1 –

Mud Splatters

The noises of the night echoed through the forest, as the wind crept silently between the bushes. A mouse scurried across the dirt path, as an eagle dived down, eager as ever for its hunt of the night. The sky was extraordinarily beautiful, with the stars twinkling brightly, and the moon glowing. Everything seemed in place for a peaceful, beautiful night.

A shadow trailed through the forest, watching at a distance. Animals darted off, in a petrified attempt to escape something that wasn't even a threat. The trees towered over it, swaying with the breeze.

--

Luke generally was a wishy-washy person; he'd always found himself in those tricky situations, which he always seemed managed to dig himself into. It wasn't unusual for him to find himself in this sort of position, and honestly he had kind of got used to it.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke furrowed his brow. "What does it look like? I'm cutting logs." He stated, confused as ever.

"Yes." Bo sighed. "But _why _are you cutting logs?"

"For the carpenters?"

"We don't need any more damn logs!" Bo cried out. "You cut them all yesterday, and _look _at the pile you've cut already!"

Luke frowned. "No, yesterday I was out with Owen in the mines!"

"No you weren't. You were chopping trees!"

"Yes I was! Ask Owen if you like." Luke said, matter-of-factly.

Bo rolled his eyes. "And at what time did you go mining?"

"Like, four o'clock." Luke answered. "Oh…"

"What time do you finish work?" Bo smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I… uhm…" Luke muttered. "Oh alright! I'm _sorry_!"

Bo let out a loud laugh. "Aha… You really aren't very clever, are you?"

"Thanks Bo." Luke sighed, walking over to the pile. "Care to at least help me carry this to the carpenters?"

"Luke. There's no way I'm helping you," Bo said, with a straight face. "You're on your own." He burst out, running out of the forest, and therefore leaving Luke alone.

Luke huffed, scowling at the disappearing figure. "Damn you, Bo!" He cursed, as he begun his long journey home.

--

She paced furiously down the corridor, with her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth in a grim line.

He frowned, and crossed over his arms, and let out a long sigh. "Please stop pacing, Sue." He murmured.

"How can I? She's gone!"

"As if I hadn't figured." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I doubt it!" Sue exclaimed, she snapped her eyes open and looked at her husband. "What if she's run away?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Samson bit his lip, determined not to snap. "She wouldn't, Sue. She wouldn't just leave us like that."

"There's no way to tell…"

"You have to trust me, Sue. She'll be home soon, just wait." He said.

"How can I wait, knowing she's gone?!" Sue cried out, "If she's gone, then I-"

Samson took a sharp breath, "She's not gone, okay?" He interrupted, rubbing his temple.

"If she isn't back soon, then so help me!" She yelled, storming up the stairs.

--

Rain pattered against the dirt path, leaving a stream of murky water that flowed through the forest. A foot stepped into it, and flew out instantly in disgust.

"Ew…" The person muttered, scowling down at the stream as if to will it away.

The young woman was a redhead, with wavy locks scraped back into a rough ponytail, except one lone strand of hair. Her clothing was out of place in the forest, ignoring the mud splatters she was covered in, head to toe.

She wandered on, shivering as the winds cut through her. It wasn't possible for her to turn back now, after she had spent so long planning her escape. She did have regret of some sort. It wasn't right for her to just leave them, without any sort of note. But, wasn't it the right thing to do- to follow your dreams? She just needed to lay low for a few days, just until they would give up. Though, hiding in this place was like living in hell. She knew she wouldn't get a minute's rest in this forest, but it was the only place they wouldn't bother checking. They wouldn't expect her to go this far, to just escape.

She wrapped her shawl around her neck, as she shuffled on, deeper into the forest. Her life on that island, to say the least, was dull. She lived on her own, without a friend or anyone her own age around her. Her ability to dance was clear, since a young age. But her mother continued to deny it, as if she rather her daughter went to a dreary office. That was probably where she got her rebellious side from, years of denying. Her father got so much stress from their arguments; his sleep was obviously being affected. And she sort of understood, the two most precious things in his life didn't get on. She refused to admit it was partly her fault, though. She had never accused her mother of being wrong before; it was her mother's fault. For pushing her to edge.

--

Luke strolled into the carpenters. His eyes fell on his fellow apprentice, Bo, who was grabbing an axe from the wall with a bit of difficulty. He walked up him, and tapped his shoulder hesitantly. Bo jumped, and swung round.

"Don't do that, Luke!" He complained, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Luke raised a brow, and shrugged, with a grin on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked, pointing to Bo's axe.

"Chopping wood." Luke heard, as he wheeled on his heels.

Luke frowned. "But, I just put some wood outside!" He said.

Dale chuckled at Luke, "Yes, son. But we need _more_. I thought you might have chopped a little more, since you like to get carried away…"

Luke jabbed his finger at Bo. "It's _his fault_! I was going to chop some more wood, but he told me we had enough!" He yelled childishly.

Bo narrowed his eyes. "Thanks Luke, blame it on me then!" He exclaimed.

"You didn't help me carry it home…" Luke said.

Bo huffed, and looked down at the ground. Dale let out the laugh he had held in. "It's alright, you two! Luke, you can just go chop more wood, can't you?" Dale asked, patting his shoulder.

Luke's face gleamed, and he nodded unhesitatingly. "Sure, dad!" He said, with a huge grin. "But how much do we need?"

"Just chop as much as you want," Bo said, "As long as you don't pass out." He added sternly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "As if! I _never _pass out."

"And Bo, make sure to leave him be, this time."

Bo huffed again, crossing his arms again. "I'm sorry for being _responsible_."

* * *

Note: I don't actually have the game. So some characters may seem out of character, I'm basing it on the heart events, and the other stories with these characters. So, if Luke doesn't finish work before four o'clock, sorry! And tell me what time he does, so I can change it. Oh! And tell me if there is any errors. AND REVIEW! :D


End file.
